


The Canary That Fell to Earth

by PassionThorn



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Sanvers - Freeform, Slow Burn, supercanary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-09-06 09:47:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8745475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassionThorn/pseuds/PassionThorn
Summary: An explosion on the Wave Rider sends Sara Lance falling through a hole in the universe and into a new world, luckily a friend of a friend is there to help her out.





	1. A Whole New World

**Author's Note:**

> Did some reformatting that will hopefully make it easier to read.

The Wave Rider shutters violently, nearly throwing Sara out of the bunk. _The hell?_ She silently wonders as she throws her blanket aside and snatches up her staff. She's half way to the bridge when Mick emerges from his room, flamethrower in hand. “Sounds like someone is pissed at us, again.” Mick grumbles as the ship is rocked by another impact. “Yeah.” Sara responds as they keep moving. The wall explodes suddenly, throwing the pair off their feet mere moments before the vacuum that is the time stream begins to suck the air away. Mick's fingers clamp down on a nearby door frame just in time to anchor himself. Sara scrambles to find her own handhold and for a moment her finger find purchase in the floor grating, the weakened steel suddenly coming loose and hurling her into the vast of time. A strange sense of deja vu strikes her as she watches the Wave Rider growing ever further away from her, her vision going dark around the edges. A series of images flicker past as she looses sight of the ship. Her sister, Laurel, snapping a cop's arm with a twisted smile on her face. Diggle, back in his service uniform, his eyes glowing a strange shade of green. Oliver, the older one with one arm she had met once before, teaching a young dark haired girl to shot a bow.

Before more images can assault her senses, she has what little air is left in her lungs knocked out as she hits something solid. Sara groans as the hole in the air closes above her, revealing a clear night sky. She climbs to her feet, her training taking over as she quickly takes in her surroundings. _Rooftop, cityscape looks like it's from my time but not familiar._ She thinks as a police car races by underneath, it's sirens blaring, _Modern looking police cruiser too. Okay, time to find some clothes, I don't think pajamas are going to be something I want to walk around in._ A few minutes to get her bearings and Sara finds herself in a shadowy alley, picking the lock on the backdoor of a retail store. It takes almost no effort to defeat the lock and the security system, Sara has slipped unnoticed into some of the most heavily guarded places in the world. _Wish I had some cash to leave for the stuff I'm taking._ Sara thinks as she pulls on the jacket, a nearly identical copy of the one she had given Laurel so long ago. She wonders the streets, looking for something that will tell her where she is, when an old newspaper hits her leg, pieces of it badly stained and torn. “October 27, 2016. Okay so that just means I don't know the city.” A scream from a nearby parking lot draws her attention before she can read further, sprinting towards it without a thought.

The man is a hulking mass of muscle, dwarfing the woman that he has trapped against a car. She screams again as Sara snatches up a discarded bottle and sends it flying, smacking the man in the head. “Want to try that on me?” Sara mockingly ask as he turns around. He turns, releasing his hold on the woman, and rips the car door off it's hinges. Sara dodges the door as it's thrown her way, she would call it impossible if she hadn't seen and worked beside so many impossible things already. She closes the distance and ducks under the punch that she imagines would take her head off. Clearly having no hope of out muscling her opponent, Sara's hand lashes out and hits a nerve cluster that would cause his legs to fail and his back to lock up. She realizes a moment too late that it didn't work as the backhand sends her flying, the windshield of the car shattering as she lands on it. _Move, ignore the pain and move._ Sara can practically hear Nyssa ordering her as the figure looms overhead. A blur of motion suddenly slams into the man and he goes flying. _Was that Barry? Am I in Central City?_ Sara wonders as she rolls to her feet, shards of glass and drops of blood hitting the ground.

“Flash?” she ask. The figure that turns towards her is female and dressed like a cheerleader in blue and red, strands of golden hair cascading around her shoulders. “You know Barry?” she ask, smiling brightly and her blue eyes sparkling. The man regains his footing and rushes the blonde, who seems completely oblivious to his approach. “Watch it!” Sara exclaims as a fist makes contact with the smaller woman's jaw. Incredibly it's the man that staggers back, holding his hand to his chest. “One second.” the cheerleader says, launching an uppercut that sends her opponent flying. He makes a crater as he lands, a faint groan the only sign of life. “He's down and I've got a new friend for everyone to meet.” the younger woman says, clearly talking to someone over the radio. “Sorry about that. I'm Supergirl, you mentioned the Flash, does that mean you're from his Earth?” she ask, extending her hand and smiling warmly. A look of confusion crosses Sara's face as she shakes her hand,. A pair of black SUVs enter the parking lot suddenly and several military clad figures pour out of them, quickly moving to encircle the downed figure. A woman with short auburnhair heads towards the pair, a look of concern on her face. “Supergirl, are you alright?” the woman ask. Supergirl gives her a reassuring smile, “I'm fine but...I didn't get your name.” Sara debates over what name to give before deciding that the one Laurel gave her is best, “Canary, White Canary and I'm fine. Pain and I are old friends.” Sara jokes, as her world gets a little fuzzy at the edges. An arm catches her as the ground rushes up at her, a soft but solid arm that seems unnaturally warm. “We need to get her help.” Alex says as Kara shifts the unconscious woman into her arms. “The DEO?” Kara half ask, half tells. “We don't know who she is.” Alex counters. “She knows the Flash and how many bad guys would jump in to save some else?” Kara ask. Alex sighs heavily and nods as Kara takes off into the sky.

Sara drifts back to consciousness, the familiar beep of hospital monitors and the faint ringing buzz of a concussion greeting her. She can see that the walls are glass and dozens of military uniform clad people wonder around beyond them. She tries to sit up and notices that she is handcuffed to the bed, a pair of armed men stationed just outside the door. Sara sweeps her eyes across the area she can see and spies the two women she had previously met and a well-built black man. _Thank god the League teaches you to read lips._ Sara silently thinks as she focuses on the trio. “We have no idea who she is, she could be dangerous.” the man says. “She mentioned Barry, she must at least be from his Earth.” the blonde argues. “Which does not mean she isn't a threat.” the brunette countered. “She called herself the White Canary, Barry mentioned a Black Canary. They must work together unless you think black is good and white is evil on their Earth.” the blonde says. The man and brunette both shares a look that suggest they might indeed think that. “So how do we prove we can trust her?” the brunette ask. The man shoots the pair an annoyed look, “We'll see if I can't get answers from her.” The trio quickly turns towards her room, Sara following them as they enter her room.

“Good, you're awake. My name is J'onn J'onzz, you already met Supergirl and Agent Danvers. We'd like to ask you some questions.” the man says, crossing his arms. “Sure, I'm Canary. Where am I?” Sara ask. The two women share a look of concern. “You are in our facility. You suffered some kind of low grade radiation poisoning and combined with the concussion you suffered fighting the fugitive last night, Supergirl brought you here to be checked out.” J'onn looks over his shoulder at the blonde, who cringed a little at the remark. “You claim to be from another Earth, is that right?” J'onn asked. Sara could have sworn she saw a flicker of red in his eyes as she answered, “Yeah, Supergirl mentioned that. I heard a friend ramble on about alternate Earths once, I must have fallen through a portal or something when the explosion happened.” The trio shared a puzzled look. “There was an explosion on my ship, I fell through a hole or something, saw a bunch of weird stuff, and landed on a roof downtown.” the blonde explained. J'onn scratched his chin, “You mentioned the Flash earlier?” Sara cocked an eyebrow, “How about you answer one of my questions?” Supergirl and Alex shared a look, “Seeing as you are handcuffed, it might be a good idea to answer our questions.” J'onn replied. Sara casually stretched, purposefully raising her arms above her head to show that she was uncuffed. Agent Danvers quickly drew her sidearm, an unnecessary action with Supergirl present. “Okay, you need better cuffs. I could have escaped as soon as I woke up, I've gotten in and out of secure facilities before, so how about you ask the real question you want to ask.” Sara said. J'onn grumbled something she couldn't hear, “Can you prove you're not a threat to us?” Sara shrugged, “My word, that I'm a hero back on my Earth but nothing else. I was asleep right before the explosion, I don't even have my costume, just my staff, not that we have ID cards for superheroes or anything like that.” Kara leaned forward to look at J'onn's expression, “Well?” The Martian gave her a sidelong glance, “She's telling the truth.” Sara was genuinely surprised that the man had believed her, the two women relaxing visibly at the statement. “Canary, we...” “Just call me Sara, it'll be easier that way.” Sara interrupted, having never been overly protective of her identity. “Sara, we apologize, there are many individuals and groups that would like nothing more then to see the DEO destroyed.” J'onn explained. Sara nodded in understanding, “Any idea how I get home?” Supergirl stepped forward smiling brightly again, Sara liked the way it made her eyes sparkle, “I'm sure the DEO can come up with something.” Sara returned her smile, finding the girl irresistibly cute. “Until they do, you can stay with me.” Supergirl stated.


	2. Getting Settled In

The doctors suggest that Sara stay another day to make sure the radiation doesn't have any lasting effects, the blonde was unwilling to listen. Alex and Kara waited in the command center while Sara finished getting checked out. “You sure about this?” Alex asked, leaning against the console. Kara turned to her sister, “Why wouldn't I be? She's Barry's friend, it's not like I have to worry about my secret identity.” Alex shook her head, “I meant about having a roommate, you've never shared a place with anyone, not even me.” Kara glanced back towards the room where Sara is, “It'll be fine, it's not like we're going to be living together permanently. I should worry about you and Maggie moving in together, not the other way around.” Alex feels a blush slowly creep up her neck and cheeks, “Just remember to use the door until, and if, I tell her about you being Supergirl.” An agent, clutching a stack of papers, interrupts them as he ask for Alex to sign off on something. Kara decides to check on Sara, heading off as Alex deals with work.

Sara rolls her eyes as the doctor starts rambling off information about her concussion. “Yeah, I know. Don't sleep without someone around to wake me up once in a while, take pain meds, and no fighting.” Sara injected, clearly unhappy with the whole situation. “Wow, how many have you had that you know that by heart?” Kara asked from the doorway. “Too many.” Sara replies as she sets about lacing up her boots. The doctor motions for Kara to follow her. “Your friend has been through a lot.” the doctor comments. Kara purses her lips in confusion, “The concussion is that bad?” The doctor shakes her head, “Confidentiality applies but I can tell you the has had more injuries then just the concussion and radiation exposure, long healed injuries.” Kara turned back toward the medical bay, watching as Sara tugged on her boots. She snatched up her jacket and headed towards the Kryptonian. “Don't know about you but I ready to leave.” she remarked. “Yeah, yeah just let me get changed.” Kara said as she disappeared with a gust of wind.

Sara blinked in surprise and then turned at the sound of footsteps behind her. Alex was headed her way, he blonde leaning against the railing to look down on the agents as they went about their work. “Doc give you a clean bill of health?” Alex asked, leaning against the rail herself. “Nope, said I need at least another day of observation. I am not staying here another day, I'd go crazy.” Sara replied. “Yeah, been there, said the same thing.” Alex commented. “Does Supergirl usually do the woosh thing?” Sara asked after a moment of silence. Alex chuckled slightly, “Since we were fifteen.” The blonde turned towards the agent, a confused look on her face. “She's my sister, adopted, so don't got to worry about me throwing a bus at you.” Alex answered the unasked question. Before Sara could comment further, a perky blonde dressed in a pink button-up skirt, black skirt, and glasses called her name. “Ready to go?” Kara asked. _Wow, I just found this Earth's Felicity. Really cute, too, just like the one on my Earth._ Sara thought, “That was fast, you didn't even ask my name and you're already trying to steal me away.” Alex snickered as a slight blush colored Kara's cheeks, Sara looking back and forth between the two. “This is Kara, or Supergirl if you prefer.” Alex joked. Sara cocked her head to the side as she looked the blonde up and down, “Wow.” Kara fidgeted with her glasses, “What?” Sara crossed her arms, “I've known a lot of people that do the whole 'secret identity' thing but you've really got it down.” Kara smiled at the remark, “Thanks, come on let's get out of here. I'm starving.” “Which is nothing new and try not to scare Sara when you eat.” Alex said, patting Kara on the shoulder as she headed back towards the command center.

Kara unlocks the door and ushers Sara into the apartment, the assassin's arms loaded down with bags of takeout. “Okay, how can you eat this much and why do I have to carry all of it? I'm technically your guest, you know?” Sara asked as she sat the bags down on the table. “One, I'm an alien and two, it would look a little suspicious if I carried all the bags since you're clearly the one that works out.” Kara answered, hanging up her coat. “Yeah, I can see that.” Sara replied, flexing one arm a little. Kara laughed a little as she headed for the bedroom, “I'm going to change and look for something for you to wear, go ahead and break open the food.” A few minutes later, Kara is devouring her fifteenth pot-sticker while Sara looks on in surprise and Netfllix plays in the background. “Told you I eat a lot.” Kara remarks. Sara just shakes her head at the whole situation, a slight smile on her lips. “So, you can take the bed and I'll stay out here.” Kara says a bit later as they clean up. “I'm not putting you out of your own bed.” Sara replies. “I'm Kryptonian, we're basically solar-powered, I don't actually need sleep.” Kara argues. “I slept on a ship's bunk for a year, in a stone cell for several months, and I've spent time in the jungle, caves, and the desert. A couch will be fine.” Sara countered. Kara crossed her arms, doing her best to look commanding in a pair of faded gray sweatpants. Sara glared right back, managing to look intimidating despite wearing an old t-shirt and shorts. “Clearly there is only one way to solve this.” Sara stated. Kara was ready for whatever idea the other blonde threw her way, “We'll share the bed.” Sara said. Kara opened her mouth to reply but couldn't find the words, not having expected what Sara was suggesting. The assassin smirked at having left the reporter dumbfounded and headed towards the bedroom.


	3. The Agent and the Canary

Kara wakes up to the sunrise peeking through her window, bolting upright in bed suddenly as she notices the blinking numbers on her clock. _We lost power last night, please don't let me be late for work._ She thinks as she scrambles out of bed and heads towards the shower, pulling her shirt off as she goes. The Kryptonian stops dead in her tracks as she remembers she has a roommate, a very naked roommate that has just stepped out of the shower. “Not that I mind the view but pass me a towel.” Sara smirks, running a hand through her hair. Kara snaps out of her stunned state and clutched the shirt to her chest, covering herself, before she thinks to turn her gaze towards looking for a towel. “Sorry, sorry, I completely forgot about you being here.” Kara babbles as she tosses the towel blindly in Sara's direction. Sara chuckles at her as she dries off, “Relax, nothing you haven't seen before, unless you're really alien under those clothes.” Kara, impossibly, blushes just a bit more. “Nope, totally normal, I mean I look normal, why am I still standing here?” Kara questions as she turns to leave. “Kara, you can open your eyes.” Sara says. _Wow, she's almost as red as her cape._ The assassin silently comments as she wraps the towel around herself. Kara doesn't as she steps aside and Sara slips back into the bedroom, the door closing quickly behind her as Kara ducks inside.

Kara groaned as the door shut behind her. _Nice going, Kara, first day with a roommate and you walk in on her in the shower._ Kara climbed into the shower, stepping under the spray. _Not that Sara seemed embarrassed, or had anything to be embarrassed about._ Kara thought as an image of Sara, covered in tiny water droplets flickered through her mind. The blonde shook the image from her mind and rinsed the shampoo out of her hair. She changed as quickly as possible, Sara no where to be seen but the smell of coffee told her where to look. A few minutes later, she rushed into the main room and snatched up a steaming cup of coffee, setting her glasses down on the counter as she did so. Sara was rummaging through the fridge, another cup set beside it. The coffee was exactly what Kara needed, “I think I love you.” Sara glanced over her shoulder, “A little sudden, we only slept together once.” Kara nearly chocked on her coffee at the remark, “Coffee, I was talking to the coffee. It's really good.” The smaller woman took another sip. “Thanks, I learned to make it in Morocco.” Sara replied, shutting the fridge door. Kara was tempted to hear exactly what Sara had been doing in Morocco but she glanced at her watch, suddenly remembering the reason for her earlier rush, “Sorry, I'm going to be late, got to go, bye.” Kara rushed out the door. Sara glanced down and noticed the glasses, _Hope she notices that she..._ Sara thought as Kara reappeared in a blur of motion and plucked them from her hand. “Sorry, really need those. Talk later, bye.” Sara could only blink in confusion as stood alone in the apartment, “Guess it's a Netflix day, I'll go see if the DEO has a way to get me home in a day or two. Doubt even Ray and Martin could find a solution in a day.” she commented to the empty apartment.

Sara is halfway through making a sandwich and about to start season three of Games of Thrones when she hears someone messing with the door to the apartment. She snatches up a knife from the counter, hardly suited for fighting but she's done more with less. The blonde crosses the room without a sound, coming to a stop in the natural blind-spot created by the opening door. The door opens and a black clad figure steps inside, a gun drawn with long practiced efficiency. Sara moves fast, her opponent moving with speed and focus to match her own. The intruder hits the wall hard and even as the knife comes to rest against the major artery of the throat, Sara feels the unmistakable cold press of a gun barrel against her stomach. “Alex?!” Sara suddenly realizes. Alex glares back at her, “Sara, what the hell? I almost shot you.” Sara takes the knife away, twirling it in her fingers, “Wouldn't be the first time. Sorry, old habit from being in a strange, new city.” Alex returns the gun to the small of her back, “Yeah, well, I should have said something instead of just drawing my gun. Not used to someone being here when Kara's at work.” The brunette shrugs off her jacket as Sara returns to her unfinished lunch. “Speaking of which, why are you here when you know she is working?”

Alex looked slightly guilty for a moment, “She has Netflix.” Sara arched an eyebrow, “And you don't at your apartment?” Alex flopped down on the couch, “Not home enough to be worth paying for it. I just use Kara's.” Sara sat down beside her, sandwich in hand, “I assume she knows.” Alex pulled off her boots, “Figured it out when a bunch of her recommendations were for horror movies. Indestructible girl and she can't make it through a single Friday the 13th.” Sara laughed at the mental image of the smaller blonde hiding during the scary parts of a movie. “Where did you learn to handle a knife like that?” Alex asked after a few moments of silently scrolling through the movies. Sara bit the inside of her cheek, for some reason uncomfortable talking about her past, “From one of my martial art instructors.” Alex seemed satisfied with the answer and returned to her search. Sara left after a moment and headed into the bathroom, splashing water on her face. _What is going on? I've never had a problem telling someone I was part of the League before._ An image of Kara's smile flashed through her mind and she knew the answer, _Can't imagine that little ball of sunshine looking at me like a monster, that's why._

Sara eventually makes her way back the couch, Alex engrossed in a movie about an armor-plated werewolf. “Not that I'm complaining but I figured you'd spent your day off with friends.” Sara offhandedly comments. “They all work for the DEO and my...” Alex trails off for a moment, then shakes her head as if clearing away cobwebs, “my girlfriend is in court today.” Still not use to saying that out loud. Alex silently remarks. Sara perks up at the statement, “You're gay?” she ask. Alex bristles a little at the question, “Yeah, got a problem?” she replied harshly. “Nope, nice to know I'm not alone here.” Sara remarks, saluting slightly with her beer. Alex blinks in confusion, clearly having expected a fight to break out again, “We're in the same boat?” The blonde nodded, “Figured it out a few years ago, it's still new to you isn't it?” Alex blushed slightly, “She's my first, actually.” the brunette mumbled. “Sounds like she's more then just that. How about you tell me about her and I'll tell you about mine.” Sara offers as she mutes the TV. Alex licks her lips nervously and turns towards the blonde, taking a deep breath. “Well, her name's Maggie and...” Alex begins, the way she talks about her girlfriend making Sara think of another brunette on another Earth.


	4. Bad Dreams and Doppelgangers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beware, some sad Sara ahead and several references to her past and to previous events in the Arrowverse. Nothing too serious but I've included the warnings to be safe.

“...so Nyssa and I leave the bar with two bottles of Sake and a bill for the three tables we broke during the fight.” Sara finishes. Alex laughs, “What were you guys doing in Tokyo, anyways?” Sara is saved by the sound of Alex's phone ringing. “It's Kara.” Alex says as she answers it. “Kara, hey, ready for Game of Thrones night?” the brunette asked. Sara moved to clean up while the sisters talked. “Yeah, can you swing by the DEO and talk to Vasquez, I completely forget that we had some clothes for Sara there.” Sara returns to her seat just as the call finishes. “Game of Thrones night?” she asked. “Yeah, we don't really have a chance to watch it when it first comes on so we pick a night and binge watch a bunch of episodes. She'll be here in a bit.” Alex explains. “Guess I'll make myself scarce when she gets here.” Sara comments. “No, stay, I know Kara won't care if you want to stay.” Alex offers. Sara climbs to her feet, shaking her head, “She wouldn't but...I know how important spending time with your sister is.” The agent can't miss the sad tone in her friend's voice as Sara disappears into the bedroom. Alex is torn between wanting to convince Sara to stay and not wanting to push what is clearly a delicate issue with the blonde. Sara emerges a moment or two later and pulls on her coat, “I'll be back in a couple of hours.”

Sara aimlessly wonders the streets, lacking both a destination or familiarity with a the city. Her thoughts wonder to if her friends will find her or if this is her life now. _Could be worse. At least I've got some people here that were willing to help me._ She thought as she considered the Danvers sisters. A figure emerged from the alleyway as she pasted, reaching for her. Sara spins as she senses the approaching presence, the blood-lust, quiet for months now, suddenly sprang into life with a vengeance as she slammed the man into the wall, her forearm crushing against his throat. The clothes are torn and mismatched, the face heavily wrinkled and dirty, a thick and unkempt beard matches the unwashed hair, but the eyes are what Sara will never forget. The eyes her sister looked into as he stabbed her in the ribs with an arrow. “Darhk!” Sara snarls, fist coiled back to strike. The eyes go wide in fear and panic as the man struggles for air, “How...how do you know my name?” The unwashed man claws feebly at her wrist, no counter or defense offered otherwise. The rage quiets for a moment as a memory flickers through her mind, a conversation between the scientists on her team. _“The main thing to remember about alternate Earths, Raymond, is that while you may exist on that world, they will not be the same as you. They could be a writer or a teacher or a homeless vagrant.” Stein stated. “Let's hope I never visit the Earth where I'm a hobo.” Ray joked._ Sara realizes then that this Darhk has no training, no Lazarus Pit, and possible no blood on his hands. Her arm goes slack and the man that isn't the Damian Darhk she knows scrambles away in utter terror. Sara shakes then, weather in rage or long suppressed grief, even she isn't sure. She resumes her walk, dead to the outside world as she mentally grapples with her rage and grief that she has never been truly dealt with as snow begins to fall.

Alex sets down her empty bottle as Kara throws the pizza box away, another episode concluded. “Did Sara say when she would be back?” the blonde asked, sitting back down. “No, just said 'in a few hours'.” Alex offers up, she can already see the wheels turning. Kara glances at the window and notices the blur of white that obscures her vision. “I'm going to go look for her.” Kara states, moving to grab her costume. “She seemed like she wanted to be alone.” Alex says, following her. The brunette leans against the door of the bedroom. “Look at the weather out there, Alex.” Kara pleads from inside the bedroom. “Sara isn't going to wander until she gets lost, especially in this weather, and besides it's getting dark, which means she'll be headed back if she isn't already in route.” the agent counters. Kara exits the bedroom, clad in her costume and carrying her boots, “I'm just worried.” Alex cups her sister's face, “That is why everyone loves you, you have saved the world and still worry that your roommate is going to get lost in the snow.” Alex leaned forward and kissed her sister on the forehead, “Make some coffee and wait a bit, if she doesn't show up then go looking for her.” Kara sighed, “I could just do a real quick once around the city.” Alex rolled her eyes and headed towards the door, pulling her jacket on. “I've got to head for my apartment or you'll have to carry me and my bike back there.” Kara shrugged, “You could always sleep over.” Alex looked over her shoulder, “Right, the three of us crammed into this apartment, no thanks. Bring Sara by the DEO tomorrow and we'll see if Winn has any ideas about getting her home.” Kara watched her sister leave, glancing out the window again.

Sara returns just as Kara is preparing to head out to look for her, darkness having already set in. “You're back, I was about to head out looking for you.” Kara stated as Sara hung up her jacket. “I was...getting familiar with the city. No idea how long I'll be here.” Kara pursed her lips in confusion, something about Sara's answer not sounding right to her. “Alex managed to grab some of clothes from the DEO's undercover section that aren't being used anymore.” she said, nodding towards a duffel bag by the door. Sara barely glanced at the bag of clothes, “Great, I'm just going to bed. Head still hurts a bit.” The Kryptonian wanted to use her X-ray vision to make sure her friend's concussion wasn't getting worse but Sara as already moving towards the bedroom. She returned a moment later, having changed and carrying a pillow and blanket. “I'm taking the couch, your bed is too soft.” Sara lied, her meeting with Dahrk's doppelganger had left her with a desire to be left alone. “Okay, if you need anything, just let me know.” Kara said, turning off the TV and heading to off to bed. She glanced back towards the couch as Sara began settling in, clearly something had happened once the blonde had left the apartment.

Kara walks to the sound of someone talking and pulse of a rapid heartbeat. She moves to the doorway of her bedroom to find Sara thrashing in her sleep on the floor, the blanket already kicked away in her distress. “Darhk, I'll kill you!” Sara snarls. Kara kneels beside her, gently trying to wake her, “Sara, wake up.” Sara's arm instinctively shots up to swat her hand away, “Ivo, don't touch me.” Kara frowns, Sara's breath coming in quick pants, the blonde sounds more vulnerable then she has heard her. Kara shakes her a little harder, becoming concerned about the demons that seem to be tormenting her friend. The assassin suddenly sat upright, “Laurel, don't!” she screamed. It's then Kara notices the cold sweat that Sara is covered in. She instantly moves to hug the other blonde, remembering all the times that Alex had done the same when memories of Krypton burning plagued her. The two stay silent as Sara's breathing evens out, her heartbeat resuming a more normal rhythm. “You okay?” Kara eventually asked. Sara gently slipped out of her grasp and moved to the window, rubbing her arms, “How much did you hear?” Kara debated how to answer the question before deciding that honesty was the best way to go, “A bit, who's Laurel?” The assassin's shoulder's sagged at name, “My sister, the Black Canary.” Kara stands and closes the distance a bit, “Barry mentioned her. Are you worried about her?” A shutter runs through Sara, “No, it was a bad dream. She...she was killed a few months ago.” Kara covered her mouth, “I'm...I'm so sorry.” Sara shuttered again, eyes stinging with tears that she thought she wouldn't ever shed, “She and some of our friends were fighting a man named Dahrk, he had powers, he paralyzed them and then stabbed her in the chest.” Kara put her hand on the other blonde's shoulder and Sara instinctively turned into her, burying her face in Kara's shoulder.

The dam finally cracked, Sara couldn't stop the tears which quickly soaked into Kara's shirt. The alien just hugged her again, offering gentle reassurance. “What, what's worse...I had him. I had him and I couldn't kill him.” Sara said, voice rough from crying. _Would Sara have really killed him? Could I stop myself if someone had done the same to Alex?_ Kara wondered as Sara's fingers tightened their grip on her shirt. “I had him...more then once...I had him and I just couldn't do it. The one thing I was taught to do...and I couldn't follow through.” Sara continued, unable and unwilling to stop now that the tears had finally been shed. _Trained to?_ Kara silently echoed, “Sara, don't be ashamed that you have a soul. You're a hero, we have to be better then the people that we fight.” Kara offered. Sara pulled away suddenly, “Laurel was a hero, you're a hero. I'm just a monster, a killer!”


	5. Memories

Kara grabbed her, intent on not letting the blonde get away, “The first thing you did when you got here was leap into a fight to save someone. A monster doesn't do that, a hero does.” Sara tried to pull away, having forgotten in the heat of the moment that Kara was vastly stronger. “You don't understand, I was trained to be a killer, no matter how I try to use those skills, I'll always be an assassin!” Sara snarled, hoping shock would free her where strength had failed. “Sara, talk to me, I don't understand.” Kara pleaded, counting on her “puppy-dog eyes” as Alex called them to calm her friend. Sara seemed to deflate then, “I was trained by a group called the League of Assassins, they taught me to be a killer. I didn't care about the people I was sent after, I just cut them down and I was good at it.” Kara let her go, unsure how to process the new information, “Did...did you go looking for them?” Sara shivered at the memory, “No, I...I was on a ship that sank and then another one where I...did things to stay alive.” Kara wanted her to elaborate but knew that even getting Sara to talk this much was an achievement. “That one sank eventually too and they found me. I was offered the choice of joining or dying.” Sara didn't even need to look to know that Kara was looking at her with an expression of horror. A pair of arms suddenly encircled her again, tears in Kara's eyes as well. “You didn't want to die, you did things to survive. That makes a survivor, Sara, a victim.” The tears start again, _She still thinks I'm good, how?_ Sara silently wondered. “Alex has had to kill to save people, to save me. Why did you think I would think less of you for doing what you needed to in order to survive?” Kara asked. Could it be that simple? Sara thought, wondering if she had been looking at things wrong all this time. It made sense, Oliver seen her at her worst on the Amazo and later as a member of the League, Nyssa viewed killing through the twisted lens of being born and raised among assassins, and even Hunter had recruited her to his team because she would be willing to kill where everyone else wouldn't. Kara was perhaps the first person who hadn't known about her past, had taken her in without an ulterior motive, or been present during the worst parts of her life.

Kara felt the tension leave the vigilante's body as the tears stopped. “Come on, let's try to get some sleep.” she offered, gently guiding her friend towards the bedroom. The Kryptonian pulled the sheets back and the pair climbed into the bed. Something that her adopted father had told her suddenly came back as she settled in on her side of the bed. _The worst thing that fear can do is make us feel alone, contact with someone helps us fight it. Sometimes a hug is all that's needed to keep the monsters away._ The statement had been proven true every time that Alex had hugged her when dreams of Krypton burning. She shuffled closer and threw an arm gently around the other blonde. Sara stiffened for a second before relaxing again. “It's okay, just go to sleep.” Kara whispered. Sara was almost certain that sleep wouldn't find her that night but slowly she found herself drifting off, the rhythmic beat of the reporter's heart soothing.

Sara grumbled against the sunlight that filtered through the window, becoming aware of the arm that was curled around her waist. The memories of the previous night came back to her, along with Kara's acceptance of her past. A loud noise suddenly broken the comfortable silence and she rolled over gently so as not to disrupt her bed-mate. Despite the memories that had surfaced during the night and the lingering feeling of grief, Sara had to stifle a laugh at the sight that greeted her. Kara's mouth hung open slightly as a loud snore erupted from her. _Don't need sleep but you sure snore like a freight train._ Sara silently remarked. A strand of hair fell across her face, causing the sleeping woman's nose to crinkle in annoyance. Sara gently tucked it back behind her ear, thinking the slightly annoyed look was nothing short of adorable. She wasn't surprised that she was developing feeling for the younger blonde, she could easily imagine that Kara many admires either as Supergirl or as Kara Danvers, the feelings made even stronger by her forgiveness of Sara's past. The assassin wasn't one for silently pining after someone but she also wasn't prepared to jump the gun and risk losing her truest friend on this Earth, a thought further complicated by the fact that she would eventually be forced to leave this world behind. Kara eyes flickered open then, a gently smile stretching across her face, “Hi.” Sara returned the smile, “Hey.” The Kryptonian suddenly became aware of where her arm was and pulled it away. “How are you feeling?” she asked. Sara exhaled deeply, “Better then I've felt in a while. Sorry about the waterworks.” Kara gently rubbed her arm, “It's fine, come on, let's get some breakfast and then I'll fly us to the DEO and see if Winn has anything to tell us.” The younger blonde sat up, pushing the cover away. “Sounds good and then a gym, I haven't trained in days, I can already feel myself getting out of practice.” Sara replied as she climbed to her feet. The assassin stretched her arms above her head, Kara's gaze unconsciously drawn to the tiny hint of abs that were revealed as the move drew the shirt up. She recovered quickly enough to avoid notice, “I know just the place for that. I'll take the shower first and you can start the coffee.” Sara shook her head in mock annoyance, “Never should have made you that first cup.” Kara smiled widely and disappeared into the bathroom, the sound of running water quickly followed. Kara stepped under the water, the water colder then she normally preferred in the morning, a necessary step to combat the scene that flickered through her mind. A scene involving her, Sara, and a very inappropriate way to eat ice cream. She hide under the freezing shower as long as she could before finally getting dressed and turning the bathroom over to Sara. "Don't walk in on me this time." Sara joked as she closed the door, Kara blushing heavily. A short while later, Supergirl landed gently on the balcony of the DEO.

Kara stumbled backwards from the blow, shaking off the hit quickly. “I thought your sister taught you to fight?” Sara asked, as the pair began circling each other again. “She did, she just didn't teach me Kung-Fu.” Kara quipped back. “Actually, it's Jeet Kune Do.” the assassin corrected. Kara grumbled under her breath and closed the distance between them. She fired off a jab, Sara turning just enough to dodge the blow. The Kryptonian launched a hook, the assassin stepped back out of reach. Her balance shifted back onto her rear leg and she bend at the waist. Both fist shot forward, one above the other, into Kara's stomach, the reporter stumbling backwards. “That was Kung-Fu.” Sara stated. Kara held up a hand, “Okay, got it. I think I'm done for the day.” In a rare bout of dishonesty, Kara rushed the other blonde suddenly, hoping to tackle her to the mat. Her arms closed around Sara's waist, the assassin's looped under her own as she did so. The momentum carried them both to the ground and Kara felt her world spin and a moment later she was staring up at the ceiling, Sara straddling her waist and grinning down at her. “How?” Kara asked. Sara leaned in close, her hair forming a curtain around them both. “Judo and you telegraph really badly.” Sara remarked. Kara blushed as she suddenly realized how the position they were in would look to anyone that might walk in. “You're still straddling me.” she commented. Sara smirked slightly, “That a problem?” Kara's eyes went wide and she blushed an even deeper shade of red as she fumbled for an answer. “Relax, just playing with you.” Sara said. Suddenly a yelp of surprise drew their attention towards the door just as it slammed shut. _Oh crap, crap, crap._ Kara silently thought as she shoved the assassin off her and scrambled to her feet. Her eyes focused on the wall, momentarily forgetting the Kryptonite that blunted her powers. Sara chuckling at the stricken look on her face.

Agent Vasquez headed swiftly back to her desk, doing her best to keep anyone from noticing her. _Okay, so you clearly interrupted something, just like that time with Agent Danvers and her girlfriend in the bio-lab. Just block it out, forget what you saw and get back to work._ She thought as she crossed the control room. “Susan.” a voice suddenly called out. She stiffened as she recognized Alex Danvers' voice, the person she least wanted to see at that moment. “Yes, Agent Danvers?” she asked, hoping that her blush wasn't noticeable. “I think you can call me Alex, we're known each other long enough. Have you seen Supergirl?” she asked. Vasquez mentally scrambled to come up with a way to cover for the pair she had just walked in on. “Alex, Susan.” Kara called out as she and Sara joined the pair. “I was just looking for you guys, where were you?” Alex asked. “Just doing a little training.” Kara answered a bit too quickly. _Guess having a secret identity makes her good at lying about things, I almost believe her._ Vasquez silently remarked as she noticed Sara staring at her, practically threatening her to say something. “I've got work to do.” she stated, quickly moving off from the group. Alex arched an eyebrow in confusion, “What's going on with her?” Sara shrugged, “You said you were looking for us?” Alex returned her attention to the pair of blondes, “Right, Winn wants to see us, says he has an idea of how to help you get home.”


	6. The Gym and the Bar

An arch of electricity and a tiny plume of smoke caused Winn to jump back as the trio entered the room, the genius moving to blow on the wiring to cool it down. “Winn.” Alex calls out. He turns, finally noticing the group. “Sorry, got a couple of wires crossed.” he explained, gesturing to the smoking device. “Alex said you had an idea on how to get Sara home.” Kara commented. “Not to get her home but to help someone from her Earth find her.” Winn replied as he moved to the nearby drawing board and picked up a marker. “Everything vibrates at it's own unique frequency. This is our Earth,” he said as he drew a gentle, wavy line, “this is Sara's Earth.” he finished by drawing a sharply, jagged line. The trio shared a look of mild understanding, even Alex was a little out of her depth. “It's pretty easy to tell when something is in the wrong place except that in this case it's one person in an entire universe. So, I'm building something to broadcast the frequency from Sara into the Multiverse so her friends can find her.” he explained by drawing a crude sketch of a radar dish. “Great, how long will that take?” Kara asked. Winn opened his mouth only to close it and then purse his lips in thought, “A few day, I think, maybe even a week. A lot of the parts are really hard to come by, even for the DEO.” A sharp beep suddenly interrupted the group, everyone turned to find Kara looking at her phone. “Yes, Mr. Carr?” the blonde said as she answered the call. The response was load enough for the rest of the room to hear his tone if not the exact words. “I'll be there in about ten minutes.” Kara said as the line went dead. “I have to redo an article before the morning edition goes out. Sara, I'm so sorry, can you find your way back to the apartment from here?” she asked. “Alex can help if I get lost.” Sara stated. The trio turned to leave, Sara suddenly stopping. “Go on ahead, I want to ask Winn something real quick.” she offered as the sister's continued on.

Winn had returned to his desk, oblivious to the assassin until she leaned against his desk. “I hear you are the person to talk to about a costume.” she stated. Winn scoffed at the statement, “I have no idea what you are talking about. I build Kara's because she needed one but it's not like I sit around thinking up ideas for them and stuff like that.” Sara glanced back towards the door as it shut behind the sisters, “They're gone now.” she remarked. Winn leaned forward, “What did you have in mind? I've got some ideas with a code-name like Canary.” Sara arched an eyebrow, a little worried about what the man had in mind. “I'm just looking to recreate the suit I left on my Earth. Barely grabbed my batons before I ended up here and I'd prefer to have it if trouble starts instead of my street clothes.” the blonde stated. “Okay, I just need a description and your measurement.” Winn replied. Sara briefly described her suit that Cisco had designed for her as Winn scribbled down notes. “As for the measurements, 36-27-36.” she finished. The genius nodded, “Okay, should have it tomorrow afternoon.” Sara nodded and headed towards the door, an idea suddenly coming to mind, “Work in some of those hidden pockets like Kara has if you can.” “Kara's suit doesn't have pockets.” Winn remarked over his shoulder. Sara stopped at the remark, “Then where did she hide the phone?” Sara asked. Winn turned in his chair, a confused look on his face, “Where did she hide it?” he echoed as Sara chuckled.

Sara headed back into the gym, the sparring with Supergirl not nearly enough to count as a proper workout. The room was empty except for a single, familiar, figure. “Kicking Kara's butt not enough of a workout?” Alex asked. “Not even close. By the way, tell her to keep her right up when she throws a punch.” Sara replied with a smirk. “And you didn't, because?” the brunette prompted. “You're the one training her, I just wanted to see how I measured up.” Sara answered. Alex rolled her eyes, slightly annoyed that she had never noticed the mistake before herself. “Fine, enjoy working up a sweat.” Alex stated. Sara wandered about the room, trying to decide where to start when a familiar sound drew her attention, the telltale metal on metal sound of a salmon ladder. Glancing over her shoulder confirmed that the DEO agent had just started her ascent up the ladder. She watched as Alex tried and failed to make it to the third set of rungs. “Damn.” Alex cursed as she dropped to the ground. The assassin strolled over as she reset the bar to lowest point. “Not bad.” Sara commented. Alex grabbed a towel, wiping away the sweat on her brow, “Took a lot of work to get that far. It's a salmon ladder, they have it on your Earth?” The blonde pursed her lips in mock thought, “Think I've heard it mentioned once or twice.” “It's all about core strength.” Alex explained. “I'll take a crack at it.” Sara said, moving to grab the bar. “You need to...” Alex lost her train of thought as Sara quickly, and effortlessly, scaled the ladder. “Okay, so I've used one before, a lot.” Sara said as she hung from the top. She dropped then, landing silently in front of the agent. “Wow.” Alex muttered. The blonde smirked at the remark, “Close your mouth, Alex, your gay is showing.” The agent closed her mouth with an audible snap and shook her head as she regained her senses. “Showoff.” Alex remarked. Sara chuckled as the brunette nearly pouted at being outdone. “And here I was going to invite you to the bar with me and Kara tonight.” Alex stated.

Alex pushed open the door to the small building, waving at the girl behind the bar, with Sara close behind. “Kara left, said she'd be right back, haven't seen Maggie yet.” the woman offered. “Thanks, M'gann. This is Sara, she's a friend.” Alex commented as she hung up her jacket. “Nice to meet you.” M'gann replied. “Likewise.” Sara responded as Alex moved to set up the pool table. “Looking for a game?” Sara asked. “Actually, it's kind of mine and Maggie's thing.” the brunette stated. “Ahh, the big, bad agent wants some couples time with her girlfriend.” Sara teased, grinning wickedly. Before the brunette could respond, the door opening drew her attention. The way that Alex's eyes lit up at the sight of the shorter Hispanic woman made it obvious to Sara that this was Maggie, and the glare she was giving Sara told the blonde that she was not happy with the close proximity to her girlfriend. “Hey, Maggie.” Alex stated she moved off. She leaned in for a quick kiss, Maggie's hand shooting around her waist and turning the kiss into something infinitely more heated to her surprise. _Looks like Alex's girl is a little possessive._ Sara thought as he moved to the bar and ordered a beer. The pair finally broke apart, the taller woman slightly flushed at the intensity of her girlfriend's kiss. “What was that for?” she asked. Maggie shrugged, “Just missed you, Danvers.” Alex smiled brightly as Maggie grabbed a pool cue. “I'll grab our drinks.” Alex offered. “So that's Maggie.” Sara stated once Alex had ordered their drinks. “Yeah.” the brunette replied, glancing back at the table. “Pretend I said something...bad.” Sara said, her finger trailing up and down Alex's arm. The agent turned towards her, a confused expression on her face which quickly bled into embarrassment as she realized what Sara meant. Before she could ask what the blonde was doing, Maggie forced her way in between them. “Mind not harassing my girlfriend.” the detective practically snarled. “Didn't say anything about a girlfriend.” Sara smirked. Maggie planted a hand on her hip, which had the added effect of sweeping her jacket back to reveal her badge that was still clipped to her belt, “Well she has one, so back off.” Sara's eyes widened in false fear and surprise and she did an amazing job of pretending to be cowed into submission as she headed to the far end of the bar. “Maggie...” Alex started to explain as the detective leaned in close. “I'm going to make you cum so hard and so much that you forget your own name, nevermind that blonde bimbo.” Maggie practically growled. Alex gulped loudly, overwhelmingly turned on by the whole situation, “Yeah...let's do that.”

The pair moved towards the door just as Kara pushed it open. “Sorry, Little Danvers, something important came up.” Maggie said, not giving Alex time to get sidetracked. The pair disappeared outside just as Sara waved her over. “What's going on with them? I didn't hear about any emergency.” Kara remarked as she sat down. “Let me borrow your phone and I'll tell you.” Sara answered. The reporter slid her phone across the table and Sara quickly typed something before setting it down. “Maggie's got a possessive streak, thought I was trying to pick Alex up.” the assassin stated matter-of-factually. Kara waved her hands wildly before her, trying to fend off the images such statements might conjure. “Don't need to hear that, she's my sister.” Sara chuckled, “I'll get you something to help you forget.” Kara grabbed her phone, “Tell M'gann it's for me, Earth alcohol doesn't work on me.” She opened her messages to find the text that Sara had sent to Alex, **Maggie doesn't like others being around her girl, you can thank me later. -Sara.** Kara felt a blush creeping up her neck and cheeks as she sat the phone down. A glass of bluish-green liquid was suddenly set down in front of her, “Megan said this would do the trick.” Sara offered. “Good.” Kara remarked, downing the whole glass in one large gulp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the chapter ends in a bit of a weird place but the next chapter will be filled with Drunk Kara and a bit of Sanvers smut so I wanted to end it here, otherwise this chapter would have been crazy long.


	7. Drunk and Possessive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologizes that it took so long to get this out but my computer died shortly before I intended to post it so I've had to rewrite the whole thing. Additionally, I promised some Sanvers smut in this chapter but I decided to push it back one chapter to clear the air between Alex and Maggie. Don't worry, the smut is coming. (pun intended)

Sara was trying desperately to stifle a laugh as Kara drunkenly stumble through the word chocolate repeatedly. “Time to head home.” Sara commented as she headed towards the bar and M'gann. “Any advice for dealing with a drunk alien?” Sara asked, paying off her tab. The Martian looked past her towards the other blonde, “Same advice as you get with humans, just don't let her fly.” Sara nods and slides an arm around Kara's waist when the alien starts to stumble as they head towards the door. “Careful where you put those hands.” Kara slurs as Sara guides her back towards her apartment. A short time later, they found themselves outside the apartment door. “Kara, where are the keys?” Sara asked. Kara's brow crinkles in concentration for a second, “In my pocket.” Sara waits for a moment, finally realizing that the other blonde isn't moving to grab them. “You want to get them so we can get inside?” Sara prompts. Kara snorts adorably, “We don't need keys.” she remarks as she grabs the doorknob. Sara realizes too late what Kara plans as she hears the faint sound of splintering wood and Kara forces the door opens. The assassin sighs as she follows the other woman inside. Sara does her best to wedge the door shut once they're inside. “I think you need to sleep it off.” Sara remarks. Kara turns, her eyes big and fully of innocent, clearly intent on pleading with the assassin. _Wow, those are serious puppy-dog eyes. Without my League training, I wouldn't have a chance_. Sara thinks as she nudges Kara towards the bedroom, “Let's get you in bed.” Kara laughs, covering her mouth with her hand, “You want to get me in bed.” Sara rolls her eyes at the comment.

Sara pulls back the blankets and turns to find Kara fighting with the zipper of her skirt. The smaller blonde huffs in annoyance, “I need help.” Sara gulps slightly, having not often been the sober individual in such situations. She pulls the zipper down and it drops to pool around Kara's feet. “Much better.” Kara remarks, nearly falling over as she tries to step out of the discarded garment. The bottom of her shirt preserving some of her modesty but not enough to keep the assassin from noticing the contrast of pale blue against tanned skin. Sara takes her arm to steady her, surprised that someone can be so soft yet completely indestructible. Kara smiles drunkenly as Sara lets go and starts unbuttoning her shirt. “I'll get you some water.” Sara offers as she starts to leave. “You can stay. I've seen you naked.” Kara remarks, blushing slightly as she keeps undoing buttons. “By accident.” Sara replies automatically, not sure where the other blonde's line of thinking is headed. Kara scoffs at the statement as if it isn't relative to the situation and continued undoing buttons. Sara heads into the kitchen, already feeling a bit of heat in her cheeks and somewhere decidedly lower. _Great, as if I needed something else to make it hard to sleep tonight._ She thinks as she fills a glass and heads back towards the bedroom. She finds Kara face down on the bed, clad in only the top half of her pajamas, spread out like she's trying to take up every inch of the mattress. The assassin sets down the glass and wraps a blanket around Kara as best she can before silently heading to the couch. She snatches up the remote and searches for something on Netflix that will take her mind off the heat between her legs and the images of a half naked Kryptonian.

Alex grunts a Maggie slams her against the door of her apartment, the shorter woman already shedding her jacket. “Maggie, wait...” she starts as Maggie kisses her hard and passionate. The agent has lost her train of thought as they come apart. “I know, baby, I know you would never actually cheat on me. I just don't like people messing with my girl.” Maggie states, pulling Alex's own jacket off. That statement snaps Alex out of her haze, hands coming up to fend off her girlfriend. “Maggie, listen. She wasn't hitting on me, her name's Sara and she's Kara's friend. She knows about us and she did that to get a reaction out of you.” Maggie's expression went through a rapid flicker of confusion to surprise and finally what Alex reads as anger. She open her mouth to explain more when a finger comes to rest on her lips, Maggie leaning in close. “Baby, you wanted me to be possessive? All you had to ask.” Alex shakes her head, realizing now the expression wasn't anger, “I didn't, I mean I do but...” Maggie smiles at her as Alex stumbles over her words so much like her sister does. “I'm not angry, just curious what you were thinking.” Alex takes a deep breath to steady herself, “Sara knew about us, I told her the other night at Kara's. She saw the reaction you had when you came into the bar and just kind of encouraged it.” Maggie stands there, processing the information. “You seemed to like my reaction too.” Alex blushes again, remembering her reaction as Maggie had practically laid claim to her when they kissed at the bar. “Yeah, it was...intense.” the taller woman remarked. Maggie presses flush against her again, lips right by her ear, “Guess you owe Sara some thanks. I promised that you'd forget her name before the nights out, better get to work.”

The movie goes a quiet for a moment and Sara hears Kara's voice from the other room. She moves to the doorway, wanting to make sure that her friend is alright. “Can I bring a friend with me?” Kara's voice sounds clearer, less slurred, as she talks. “You'll like her, she's really pretty. Just like you.” Sara arches an eyebrow at the comment but remains silent. “Don”t worry, she took me home. No, no my home.” Kara remarks. Sara listens, a combination of curiosity and the League's ingrained teaching about spying, overriding her desire to allow Kara her privacy. “She's been a perfect gentleman...woman.” The Kryptonian comments. The room goes quiet again, Kara obviously listening to whoever is speaking on the other end of the phone call. “Ahh, you're worried about me. Lena Luthor is a big softie.” Kara laughs, still drunk enough to laugh at her own words. _Who is Lena Luthor?_ Sara silently wonders, making a note to ask Alex or Winn about it tomorrow. “Okay, good night, Lena.” Kara mumbles and Sara waits until the slightly sound of snoring drifts from the room before returning to the couch.


	8. Update

To my loyal readers,   
The file with all of my work on this story just became corrupted and I, foolishly, didn't make a backup copy so I will have to rewrite everything. I'll be working as fast as I can to get the update back out there and I'll replace this page with the next chapter as soon as I'm able. I haven't forgotten you all, the universe just doesn't want me to finish it apparently.


End file.
